The research will examine the molecular dynamics of short-lived complexes in solution. The goal is to determine the rates of forming and breaking weak bonds such as hydrogen bonds, and to isolate the parameters that effect changes in bonding strength and dynamics. The method involves determining nuclear relaxation times arising from the coupling of solvent molecules with paramagnetic species (spin labels) and repeating the experiment as a function of magnetic field.